


Не по пути

by Alre_Snow



Category: Fallout 3
Genre: F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 01:41:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6732826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alre_Snow/pseuds/Alre_Snow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Это вовсе не способ расплатиться. Вот только еще убедить бы в этом саму Рейли.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Не по пути

Рейли снимает броню — неторопливо, привычными движениями. Расстегивает пряжки, ослабляет ремни, отстегивает поочередно наплечники, наколенники, щитки с ног и бедер, нагрудную пластину с тщательно выведенным белой краской значком рейнджеров. Присев на край койки, расшнуровывает и сбрасывает тяжелые армейские ботинки — и с наслаждением шевелит пальцами ног. Выпрямляется, оставшись в потертых армейских же штанах и футболке цвета хаки. На секунду колеблется, делает глубокий вдох и решительно стягивает футболку через голову, чуть поморщившись от резкого движения — раны еще не зажили до конца. Под футболкой Рейли не носит ничего.  
— Слушай, ты не обязана... — начинает было Эшли.  
Перестать глазеть она при этом не в силах. У Рейли худощавое, подтянутое тело, четко очерченные мыщцы. Маленькая упругая грудь с темно-коричневыми сосками. Белесые росчерки старых шрамов и еще один, многолучевой неправильной звездой на весь левый бок — свежий, едва затянувшийся.  
Эшли сглатывает. Она стоит, уперевшись спиной в запертую — ею же самой — дверь комнаты Рейли, нервно сцепив перед собой пальцы. Она все още полностью одета, но ее винтовка стоит в углу — там же, где и оружие самой Рейли.  
— Если ты делаешь это только потому, что считаешь, будто ты у меня в долгу... — Эшли никак не может договорить.  
— Нет, — Рейли шагает вперед, так близко, что можно разглядеть веснушки на ее лице, "гусиную кожу" на плечах — в бункере холодно. — Я делаю это, потому что ты мне нравишься. Потому что мы обе этого хотим. И точка.  
Эшли поднимает руку, осторожно касается щеки Рейли. Потом — уже уверенней — кладет ладонь на ее затылок и притягивает к себе для поцелуя.  
— Но знаешь, — шепчет Рейли ей на ухо, когда они размыкают губы, — я ведь и правда у тебя в долгу. Дважды. За своих ребят и за то, что ты вытащила меня с того света.  
— Прекрати. Мне так и убеждать тебя постоянно, что ли?  
— Конечно, нет, — смеется Рейли. — Мы здесь, кажется, не для этого.  
Конечно, это неправда. И Эшли убеждает ее — каждым движением, каждым прикосновением, опрокидывая Рейли на койку, путаясь в крючках и застежках собственной одежды, ставшей вдруг ненужной и неудобной (хорошо, что хотя бы она пришла сюда без брони) — убеждает, что Рейли не совершила непоправимой ошибки, что она не подвела свой отряд, что она по-прежнему имеет право вести за собой, имеет право _быть_... Эшли не знает, как сказать все это словами — сколько бы старых книг она не прочитала, бывают такие вещи и такие моменты, когда все слова бессильны (об этом в книгах тоже говорилось, но тогда, переворачивая ломкие пожелтевшие страницы, она еще не понимала). И все, что ей остается — целовать Рейли снова и снова, целовать повсюду, подстраиваться под ритм ее рваного дыхания, пока наконец она не замирает на мгновение натянутой струной, глуша ладонью свой тихий вскрик.  
После, держа Рейли в объятиях — обнаженная, она кажется странно маленькой и беззащитной — чувствуя, как по ее телу волнами проходит затихающая дрожь, Эшли не знает, что делать дальше. Сказать ей по-прежнему нечего, подняться и уйти — тоже не годится...  
Рассеянным жестом она убирает за ухо выбившуюся из прически прядь — впрочем, какая там прическа, под пальцами Рейли все растрепалось уже... Приподнявшись на локте, Эшли выдергивает шпильки, и волосы падают ей на плечи тяжелой черной волной.  
— Ух ты, — восхищенно выдыхает Рейли. — Это ты в убежище такие отрастила?  
— Угу. Все никак не соберусь отрезать нахрен. Здесь-то от этой красоты толку никакого, вечно все то в пыли, то в крови, то в грязи...  
Они болтают о ерунде, а потом Рейли замолкает вдруг посреди фразы и смотрит ей прямо в глаза:  
— Вот что... оставайся.  
— Ну, до утра-то я никуда...  
— Нет, я имею в виду — с нами. С рейнджерами. Такие, как ты, нам нужны, и не потому, что ты здорово умеешь стрелять. Мы, конечно, не Братство Стали — но тоже ничего так.  
Эшли закусывает губу. Да, наверное, было бы неплохо... Доверие, уважение, собратья по оружию... паладинство это вот, о котором она так мечтала когда-то... Но нет.  
— Извини. Наверное, мне и правда было бы с вами по пути, но я... Я не могу. Мне нужно найти отца, разобраться со всем, что он оставил, нужно...  
— Тише, — Рейли кладет пальцы на ее губы. — Я понимаю. Не то чтобы я на что-то надеялась... Но хоть до утра-то останешься, а? По развалинам в темноте шататься точно не стоит.  
— Я ночью, наоборот, лучше вижу, — пожимает плечами Эшли. — То ли мутация, то ли что... Но — да, конечно. Пока что я здесь.  
Она обнимает Рейли крепче.  
— Спасибо, — шепчет та, уткнувшись ей в плечо. По движению губ Эшли чувствует — она улыбается.


End file.
